RESEARCH ADMINISTRATION (CORE A) The purpose of Core Component A, the Research Administration Core led by the Program Project PI, Dr. C. Civin, is to provide all 5 Projects and 3 Cores with central leadership, administrative management, and mentoring. The Administration Core A will perform the PPG's administrative management, including budget management, recordkeeping, generation of progress reports and related correspondence, maintenance of our weekly seminar series, leadership of working meetings of PPG Project and Core Component Leaders and Investigators, scheduling of regular meetings of our PPG Scientific Advisory Group, implementation of data sharing, and consideration/execution of advisory recommendations and other management.